


The Friend

by RoseyR



Series: Yandere! Haru [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Ghost Haru, M/M, Murder, Not A Happy Ending, Supernatural - Freeform, imaginary friend Haru, murderer Haru, possessive haru, yandere haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Makoto was the sweetest boy you'll ever meet, but even the kindest person can get bullied, and unfortunately, Makoto is no exception. So when Makoto is locked in the swimming club building, he meets a boy with black hair and luminous blue eyes.





	

"P-please...I-I'm really sorry for stepping on your juice box, really!"

"Too late! Anyone who steps on my juice box gets locked inside the building all night," the boy smirked. His two friends snickered behind him.

"B-but I-"

"You should have been more careful new kid, see you in the morning...if you live that is," the boy said. He then locked the door leaving the small boy inside, scared.

"L-let me out! Please!" the little boy screamed. He kept banging on the door that lead to the main entrance, but no matter what he did, it wouldn't opened. The little boy finally gave up and decided to go to the swimming pool. He thought that maybe if he looked at the water, it would help calm him. Once he arrived at the pool, he was surprised to see a boy with black hair standing in front of the pool.

"...H-hello? W-what are you doing here?" the little boy asked. The other boy didn't say anything, he just kept his gaze on the water of the pool. The little boy hesitated, but decided to walk closer to the pool and stand next to the mysterious boy.

The boy was a bit taller than him once the little boy was next to him, he was only wearing swimming jammers, but what really caught the little boy's attention was how bright the taller boy's eyes were.

"...You were locked in." The taller boy finally spoke.

"Huh? O-oh...y-yeah...I was locked in...I just joined the swimming club today and already I'm being bullied," the little boy said.

"...You need to stand up for yourself," the taller boy said.

"I-I know...i-it's just that...I-I'm not really good a t-talking to people..." the little boy said. He suddenly remembered he never introduced himself, and he knew that was very rude of him. "I-I'm sorry, I started talking about myself and you don't know my name...u-um...my name is Tachibana Makoto," the little boy said.

"...Haruka...but you can call me Haru," the taller boy replied.

"Nice to meet you Haruka," Makoto smiled.

"Don't call me Haruka, Haru is fine," Haruka or Haru said.

"S-sorry, u-um...thank you, Haru," Makoto said. The two went silent and just stared at the pool in front of them. Makoto then remembered he needed to go home or else his mother would worry about him, and he didn't want her to worry. "U-um...d-do you know how to g-get out of here? I-I really need to go home," Makoto asked.

"...I can help you go home," Haru said.

"You will? Thank you!" Makoto smiled. Haru simply stared at him with an expressionless look and walked towards the locked door that lead to the main entrance. Makoto followed close behind him and wondered how they were going to get out since the door was locked. "Um...d-do you have a spare key to open the door?" Makoto asked.

"No...but I'll get it opened for you," Haru said. Haru held up his hand and the door immediately opened.

"Woah! That's so cool! H-how did you do that?" Makoto asked.

"...It's a secret," Haru said.

"Ah...okay...well thank you for getting the door opened, you're a real life saver," Makoto smiled at Haru. Haru stared at him and he gave Makoto a small smile. Makoto was about to walk out when he suddenly stopped and turned towards Haru. "Aren't you coming?" Makoto asked.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked, while looking confused.

"Well...shouldn't you go home? It's very late and your mom and dad must be worried," Makoto said.

"My parents aren't in Iwatobi anymore, and my grandmother is gone," Haru said.

"Oh...where are your parents?"

"...Last I remember...they went to Tokyo for a business trip...but now...I'm not sure they want to come back to Iwatobi anymore," Haru said.

"Why? Did something happened?"

"...Yes...something happened...I...I don't want to talk about it," Haru said.

Makoto nodded and decided to drop the topic. "Well...if you don't have a place to stay...you can come with me," Makoto offered.

"...You're...inviting me to come with you?"

"Sure, it'll be like a sleepover...though...this'll be my first time having one..." Makoto said.

"...You're really inviting someone like me with you?"

"...W-well yeah...i-if you want to...I just thought...w-we could be...friends?"

"...Friends? You want to be friends with me?"

Makoto hesitated and wanted to make sure he said the right thing. "Y-yes...I...I would like to be friends with Haru-chan," Makoto said.

Haru frowned at Makoto, and Makoto froze in place. "Drop the -chan," Haru said. Makoto looked down looking sad, but when he looked up, he was smiling. "...I would like to be friends, Makoto," Haru said. Makoto smiled and held out his hand, which Haru grabbed and the two started walking to Makoto's house.

Once the two reached Makoto's house, he announced he was home and his mother quickly met him at the entrance.

"Makoto, where have you been?" Makoto's mother asked.

"I'm sorry mommy...I...I was locked inside the building," Makoto said.

"How did you get yourself locked in, and who let you out?" Makoto's mother asked.

"W-well...these kids locked me in...b-but my new friend here help get me out!" Makoto smiled.

"...Friend?"

"Oh yeah, mommy, this is Haruka, but I call him Haru, and Haru, this is my mommy," Makoto said.

"...Who are you talking to Makoto?"

"Huh? I'm introducing you to Haru, he's right here," Makoto said.

"...Oh I see now," Makoto's mother smiled.

"Yeah!" Makoto exclaimed. He was happy that his mother finally noticed Haru.

"You made yourself an imaginary friend, that's very adorable Makoto," Makoto's mother said.

"Huh? Imaginary? What do you mean?"

"Well dear, an imaginary friend is a friend that doesn't exist, but only you can see them, while everyone else can't, you understand," Makoto's mother explained.

"So...you can't see Haru-chan?" Makoto asked. He saw that Haru was glaring at him because he used -chan in his name.

"No dear, but what matters is that you can see him," Makoto's mother said. She then turned her direction towards Haru and greeted herself. "Hello there, I'm glad you're my Makoto's new friend, please take good care of him," Makoto's mother said then giggled a bit.

Makoto looked at Haru, who gave a small wave at her. "He said hello," Makoto said.

"That's nice dear, but tomorrow, I think I'm going to talk to one of your coaches and asked them about how you're doing, I do not want this problem to happen again," Makoto's mother said.

"Yes mommy," Makoto answered.

"Good, now why don't you go upstairs and get ready for dinner," Makoto's mother said. She patted his head and walked towards the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Let's go Haru," Makoto said. Haru held Makoto's hand and the two walked upstairs to get ready for dinner. Once Makoto washed his hands and changed out of his wet clothes, he turned towards Haru. "I guess you're not real..." Makoto said.

"...I feel real," Haru said.

"Yeah...you do...you did opened that door for me," Makoto said. He looked down on the ground and the two fell into silence, but Makoto looked up and smiled. "It's okay, I don't care if you're imaginary or real, you're my best friend, and that makes you real no matter what," Makoto said.

Haru looked at the smaller boy and smiled. "Yeah...we're best friends...thank you Makoto," Haru said. The two held each other's hands and went downstairs, Makoto asked his mother if she could let Haru sit next to him, to which she giggled and allowed it. Makoto spent most of the day laughing with Haru and enjoying his company, whether he was real or not.

* * *

"Hi! My name is Hazuki Nagisa! and this is Rei-chan!" a little blond boy said.

"It's actually Ryuugazaki Rei, not Rei-chan, but it's nice to meet you," a boy wearing red glasses said.

"H-Hello," Makoto said.

"It's so cool you have a girly name like us, that just means it's fate that we have to be friends!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure about that, but his swimming is very lovely to see," Rei said. Makoto was a bit confused on why Rei was using such grammer towards him, but he figured that's just how he prefers to speak.

"Thank you, your swimming is great as well," Makoto said.

"Yeah, but you should have seen Rei-chan when he first started swimming, he kept sinking to the bottom for awhile until he finally got it!" Nagisa said.

"Y-you didn't have to tell him that Nagisa!" Rei blushed in embarrassment.

Makoto laughed, he honestly like these two, he then saw Haru pouting, and realized he was getting a bit jealous. "Ha ha ha, don't worry Haru-chan, I wouldn't forget about you," Makoto said.

"Haru-chan? Who is Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"Oops...I-I..." Makoto hesitated, he didn't want to tell these two about his imaginary friend, or else they'll think he's crazy or something, "...h-he's...he's an imaginary friend I have..." Makoto said.

"Imaginary friend? That's so cool! I wish I had an imaginary friend!" Nagisa said.

"I'm surprised you don't have one considering how 'creative' you are," Rei said, while emphasizing the word "creative."

"That's so mean of you Rei-chan," Nagisa pouted.

"Y-you two don't mind I have an imaginary friend?" Makoto asked.

"Of course not, it's normal for kids our age to have imaginary friends, besides, we're friends now...aren't we?" Nagisa asked.

Makoto looked at the two and smiled. "Yeah! We're friends," Makoto smiled.

"Yay! I told you that this was fate since we have girly names," Nagisa said to Rei.

"I still don't think this is considered fate," Rei said.

"Whatever you say Rei-chan," Nagisa giggled. "Oh, are you going to introduce us to you friend?"

"Oh right, um...Nagisa, Rei, this is Haruka, but he likes to be called Haru, and Haru, this is Nagisa and Rei, I hope you guys get along," Makoto said.

"Nice to meet you Haru-chan," Nagisa said as he held out his hand towards a direction that Haru wasn't at.

"U-um...Haru is actually right here," Makoto laughed.

"Oh...nice to meet you....again," Nagisa said as he held out his hand.

"Hello...take good care of Makoto," Haru said. Makoto smiled. He made two new friends, and he also had Haru, he was really happy.

"Ha! Looks like Tachibana is going insane since we locked him inside last night," the boy, who bullied Makoto the day before, suddenly said behind them. "By the way...who let you out last night?"

"H-Haru-chan did, and h-he would like it if you could get out of my face," Makoto stuttered, but stood his ground.

"Oh yeah? and is your precious Haru-chan going to stop me?" the boy said, he pushed Makoto and Makoto fell down. He tried to hold his tears, but they soon started streaming out. "You're nothing but a crybaby, and now you're a crazy crybaby," the boy said. He left and headed back towards his friends, who watched the whole thing and started to snicker.

"Are you okay Makoto?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes, are you alright?" Rei said as he help Makoto stand up.

Makoto wiped his tears and tried to calm down. "I-I'm fine, but thank you for worrying about me," Makoto said.

"Of course! We're your friends after all," Nagisa said.

"Yes, we're friends now Makoto, and we can't help but worry for you," Rei said.

"...Thank you," Makoto smiled. The three continued to talk until it was time for practice, but when Makoto looked at Haru, he saw that his face was dark.

* * *

 "...I wish I could have done something," Haru said. The two were lying on Makoto's bed in his room.

"Thank you Haru-chan, but you don't have to worry," Makoto said.

"I wish I could have protected you," Haru continued.

"I know...but what can you do...I'll just let this be until he gets tired of it...o-or if he realizes what he's doing is wrong," Makoto said.

Haru suddenly stood up and started screaming. "I wish he could just disappear so you can be in peace!" the room shook violently as Haru screamed.

"H-Haru-chan!" Makoto exclaimed. Haru suddenly snapped out of it and calmed down.

"....I'm sorry...I...I-"

"I know...you don't have to worry Haru...I'm glad you care so much for me," Makoto smiled at Haru.

"...Of course...we're friends...aren't we?" Haru said.

"Yeah, we're best friends," Makoto said.

"Makoto!" Makoto heard his father shout. "Makoto, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Makoto asked.

"Well there was a sudden earthquake and I wanted to make sure you're okay," his father explained.

"Wait...you...you felt the house...shake?"

"Well yes of course, I'm glad nothing is broken, but I do hope you're okay," his father said.

"...Y-yeah...I'm fine," Makoto said.

"Good...but for now...stay away from any huge objects that could fall, alright," Makoto's father said.

"Yes dad, I promise," Makoto said.

"Alright, good night kiddo," his father ruffled his hair and left the room.

"...Haru...did you...did you really shake the room?"

"Yeah, you saw me do it didn't you?"

"Y-yeah...but...since when do imaginary friends know how to do that?" Makoto asked.

"...Maybe it's because...I'm not an imaginary friend..." Haru said.

"...Haru...what exactly are you?"

"...I honestly don't know," Haru said. The two decided to drop the topic. Makoto tried to convince himself that it was all a huge coincidence, but when he told Nagisa and Rei about the earthquake the next day, they looked confused.

"What earthquake?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes, there wasn't any earthquake last night," Rei said.

"Oh...t-then I guess what happened at my house was something else then," Makoto said.

"Maybe your house is haunted," Nagisa said.

"Nagisa, don't joke around, there is no such thing as ghosts," Rei said.

"Right...there's no such thing...as ghosts," Makoto said, but couldn't help but stare at Haru, who was swimming in the pool, while saying those words. 

_"What...are you, Haru?"_ Makoto thought to himself.

* * *

The small group suddenly got a new person in their group of friends, and his name was Matsuoka Rin. His introduction was very out there, which excited a lot of the kids, but it was them that caught Rin's interest.

"Your backstroke is amazing," Rin said.

"Oh, thank you," Makoto smiled. "I like your freestyle and butterfly," Makoto commented.

"Thanks, I honestly prefer butterfly over freestyle, but bot are equally amazing swimming styles," Rin said.

"I can see that," Makoto laughed. He then saw Haru glaring at Rin and Makoto couldn't help but scold at Haru. "Haru, don't glare, that's not very nice of you," Makoto whispered.

"Who are you talking to?" Rin said looking confused.

"A-ah...u-um...I was...I was-"

"He was just talking to Haru-chan!" Nagisa suddenly said once he was out of the pool. Rei was close behind.

"Haru-chan?"

"Yeah, Makoto's imaginary friend," Nagisa said.

"Imaginary friend?"

"U-um...yeah...I hope that isn't weird or anything..." Makoto said.

"Nah, I'm not the kind to judge, it's cool that you have an imaginary friend," Rin smiled.

"R-really?" Makoto asked.

"Of course," Rin grinned. Makoto smiled, he was glad there was another person who accepted Makoto as he is, he looked at Haru and smiled even more when Haru was no longer glaring at Rin, and seemed to just accept him. "Hey, I was thinking, why don't we become a team?"

"A team?"

"Yeah, it'll be great, I can swim freestyle, Makoto can swim backstroke, Nagisa can swim the breaststroke, and Rei and swim butterfly, it'll be perfect," Rin suggested.

"That sounds fun! We can win competitions and stuff like that," Nagisa said.

"Exactly, and with enough practice, we could even be in regionals...or better...nationals," Rin said.

"That seems a bit over the top, and we're not really old enough to get in the regionals or nationals yet," Rei pointed out.

"I meant when we're older, I know we're not old enough yet, but it'll be great," Rin said.

"I'm all for it, how about you guys?" Nagisa asked.

"It could benefit us and improve our swimming, so I'm all for it," Rei said.

"What about you Makoto?"

"Well...if you're all into it...then I guess I'll join as well," Makoto smiled.

"Great, we'll show everyone that we're the best team in town," Rin smirked.

"Yeah!" Nagisa cheered. Makoto smiled at his friends' enthusiasm, but his gaze was now on Haru.

He looked happy for Makoto, yet also looked sad.

* * *

"You okay Haru-chan?" Makoto asked.

"...I'm fine...I just...I wish I could swim with all of you," Haru said.

"...Haru...what are you really? Maybe if you tell me...t-then...you can swim with us...and we could all be great friends and...and...you could finally feel real," Makoto said.

"...I am real...when I'm with you Makoto...I'm real..." Haru said. Makoto looked up and blushed. "I do wish I could tell you...but I can't...I'm...trapped," Haru said.

"...Don't worry Haru-chan, I'll find a way to make sure you're no longer trapped," Makoto said.

"...I would like that," Haru smiled.

"Yeah..." Makoto smiled at Haru, and the two continued to wait for Makoto's mother to pick them up.

They were unaware of someone staring at them.

* * *

"Hey Tachibana, you're really off your rocker now aren't you?" the boy that tormented Makoto said.

"What do you want, can't you leave Makoto already?" Rin said as he stepped between the boy and Makoto.

"You really shouldn't be friends with him, Matsuoka-san, I heard him talking to his imaginary friend yesterday and he said that his friend was not imaginary, but something else, then he said he was going to help him be real or something. Can't you see that he's going crazy?" the boy said.

"I don't care, no one messes with my friends," Rin said.

"You really dragged someone as cool as Matsuoka in your group of pitiful friends, huh Tachibana," the boy said as he stepped closer to Makoto and pushed him around.

"Oi! stop that!" Rin exclaimed as he tried to stop the boy, but the boy's friends held him back.

"Makoto!" Nagisa exclaimed. He and Nagisa tried to help out Makoto, but more of the boy's friends stopped them.

"P-please stop!" Makoto begged. Tears started streaming out of his eyes.

Soon all the kids formed a circle around them. Some were chanting for a fight, some were telling the boy to stop, and some just stayed silent and watched. Soon the coaches came and tried to break the fight.

"You're nothing but an insane crybaby! You should just drown in the pool!" the boy said.

Makoto continued to cry and cry, until he felt movement next to him. He opened his eyes and he saw Haru standing in front of the boy. He saw Haru lift his hand and soon the boy was in the air.

"H-Haru! W-what are you-"

"Don't hurt my Makoto!" Haru screamed as he threw the boy towards the pool and because of the shock of being lifted up in the air, the boy was frozen, and soon he started to drown.

"Crap! Kids stay back!" one of the coaches exclaimed as he dived into the pool and rescued the drowning boy. The boy coughed out the water and was shaking.

"Are you alright?" one of the coaches said.

"...T-tachibana's friend did it...h-he threw me and wanted me t-to die," the boy started to cry. Everyone froze and looked at Makoto. Makoto stood there looking terrified. He tried to see where Haru was.

Haru was gone.

* * *

"Haru? Are you here?" Makoto asked as he walked inside his room.

"...I'm here," Haru said as he became visible. He was sitting on Makoto's bed.

"...How did that boy see you?" Makoto asked.

"...I don't know...I honestly don't know..." Haru said.

"...Why did you do that?"

"He was hurting you...I wanted to protect you," Makoto said.

"...You could have killed him..."

"...So what? So what if he died? Wouldn't it be better?" Haru asked.

"...T-that doesn't...that doesn't mean you should have done that...I...I don't want you to do that anymore Haru...I don't want you to hurt anyone..." Makoto said.

"...I'll...I'll try," Haru said.

"Good..." Makoto said. He heard his mother calling him for dinner, and Makoto walked out of the room, he saw Haru following close behind him. "Um...could you...not come to dinner tonight? ...I...I honestly don't want to see you for awhile," Makoto said.

"...I understand," Haru said. Makoto closed the door, and left Haru inside.

He ignored the fact that Haru looked very sad.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I decided to go to Australia," Rin said.

"That far away?"

"Of course, if I'm going to achieve my dreams, I got to go to the best school, you know?" Rin said.

"I guess...we'll miss you Rin-chan," Nagisa said.

"It'll be less quiet without you here," Rei said.

"C-come on guys, you're going to make me cry," Rin said.

"Promise you'll call us," Nagisa said.

"Of course...I especially want to hear from you Makoto," Rin said.

"Me?"

"Yeah...you can tell me anything if something is up...I'll be there to listen," Rin said.

"...Thanks, Rin," Makoto smiled.

"...It sucks that the swimming club will be closing soon..." Nagisa said.

"Well...ever since that incident...all the parents are afraid something like that will happen again," Rei said.

"...I'm sorry," Makoto said.

"Why are you sorry, it's not like you actually did that...it was...probably something else," Rin said.

"Yeah, there's no way your imaginary friend could have done that," Nagisa said.

"...I..I hope you're right," Makoto said. He wanted to tell them that Haru wasn't an imaginary friend, but something else, but he didn't want his friends to think he was crazy.

"Don't worry Makoto, everything will be fine," Rei said.

"Yeah...I hope so," Makoto said. He saw Haru looking at the pool, just like how he first met him.

Whatever Haru was, Makoto knew it had to be linked to the pool.

* * *

Makoto was now in middle school, but sadly his friends weren't with him. Rin was going to school in Australia, while Nagisa and Rei were were still in grade school since they were a year younger than Makoto, and even then, he heard that Nagisa and Rei would be attending to another middle school anyways.

He was alone. He tried to make friends with some of the people he recognized from the swimming club, but ever since the incident, everyone stayed away from him in fear. Makoto was truly alone.

Until he met Kisumi, Ikuya, and Asahi.

"Hey Makoto, you're pretty tall, why not join the basketball team?" Kisumi said.

"No way, he's staying in the swimming club!" Asahi argued.

"Come on now guys, don't fight," Makoto said.

"Makoto's right, you two should stop fighting like little kids," Ikuya said.

"Who said I was fighting? Asahi was the one who started, all I was doing was suggest that Makoto join the basketball team," Kisumi said.

"Well...I'm more comfortable being on the swimming club, but thanks," Makoto said.

"Alright fine, but I'll get you next time," Kisumi joked.

"We'll see about that," Makoto laughed. He continued eating his lunch when he saw a couple of girls whispering something to each other, they were glaring at him.

"...I've been meaning to ask, but why does it look like some people don't like being around you?" Ikuya asked.

"Ah...well...there was an incident back in my old swimming club," Makoto said.

"You mean the one that closed down because people thought it was haunted or something?" Asahi asked.

"Idiot, it didn't close down because it was haunted, it closed down because a kid almost drowned," Ikuya said.

"Wait really? That seems like a stupid idea to close down just because one kid almost drowned, it was probably his fault anyways, since you know...you're not suppose to run while being around the pool," Asahi said.

"...T-that's not it...he was thrown in," Makoto said.

"Thrown...in? How?"

"...A...friend of mine did it," Makoto said. He looked up and saw Haru sitting at the corner, staring at him.

"Your friend? Why would he do that?"

"...The boy was bullying me...and he just got angry at him...and he went too far..." Makoto said.

"...Well...don't worry Makoto, even though his intentions were good...sorta...yet he did something bad...you still consider him your friend, right?"

"...Yeah...I do," Makoto smiled.

He saw Haru smile back at him.

* * *

"T-tachibana-san! W-will you go out with me!?" a girl said, while blushing. Makoto was at the vending machine getting a drink when a girl came up to him and asked him out.

"E-eh? U-um...I um...I-"

"You don't have to tell me now...j-just think it over," the girl said as she bowed and ran back to her friends.

It's been a couple of months, and even though there were still a few people who still remember the incident, the memory of it was now nothing but a memory. Soon everyone felt comfortable around Makoto, especially because of his kind nature. Soon, girl became interested in Makoto, and he kept getting confessions almost on a daily basis, much to Haru's annoyance.

"...Did you really get another one?" Haru asked.

"Huh? O-oh...yeah...it looks like I did," Makoto said.

"...I don't like it, I don't want other people looking at Makoto like that," Haru said.

"Haru...are you jealous?"

"...I don't get jealous," Haru said.

"...Well Haru...if you're scared that I'll pay more attention on other people, then you don't have to worry because I'll always look at Haru," Makoto smiled.

"....Thank you, Makoto," Haru said.

"Of course, we're friends after all," Makoto smiled.

"...Right...friends," for some reason, the way Haru said that sound a bit bitter in Haru's mouth.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked.

"I'm fine, I'm going to cool my head in the pool, see you there," Haru said as he disappeared.

Makoto couldn't help but be confused by Haru's words. It seemed to him that Haru's been changing over the years. Not only is he looking older, even though now Makoto was taller than him, but his emotions felt different as well. For one thing, Haru has been standing much more closer to Makoto than usual. He kept insisting on holding his hand, he would always ask Makoto if he could sleep next to him, he even started saying a lot of nice things towards Makoto. Makoto was confused by the sudden change, but that didn't mean he didn't like it to be honest, he actually enjoys the change, but he was glad that whenever he calls Haru Haru-chan, he would still tell him to drop the -chan.

Makoto sighed and smiled, but he soon remembered the girl's confession, he needed to find a way to reject her calmly and nicely.

* * *

 "Makoto! did you hear?" Asahi exclaimed.

"W-what happened?" Makoto asked. He saw that there was an ambulance when he was walking to school with Haru.

"A girl fell of the roof," Asahi said.

"W-what?" Makoto's eyes widened. Haru remained calm.

"Yeah, she was in our class to! She had black hair and always tied them in a ponytail," Asahi said. It was the girl that confessed to Makoto yesterday.

"...H-how..." Makoto looked at Haru, he was still calmed. "Haru..." Makoto whispered. Haru finally looked at him and frowned.

"What? I didn't do it," Haru said.

"...Sorry," Makoto said. He decided to believe him, but couldn't help but get a nagging feeling inside.

* * *

The incident was soon forgotten after a couple of months, and Makoto started getting confessed by girls once again.

"Jeez Makoto, you're really popular with the girls, maybe you should give some of that charm for us," Asahi said. The group were walking home together, along with their new friend Sousuke, who they met during a swimming competition between their school and their rival school. Even though Sousuke didn't go to their school, he was still fun to hang out once the competition was over.

"Yeah Makoto, maybe you should try being hideous, who knows what kind of people you might attract," Sousuke joked.

"I-it's not my fault, I would stop it if I could you know," Makoto said, but soon laughed.

"Yeah, well maybe if you start talking to yourself, people might get freaked out and stay away from you," Asahi said.

"Nah, even if he was talking to an invisible person, people would still find him attractive," Ikuya said.

"...I don't think so," Makoto said quietly as he stared at Haru. He's been silent ever since a girl confessed to him again. Makoto tried talking to him, but Haru would ignore him and dive into the school's pool. Makoto was beginning to worry about him.

"See you around everyone," Makoto said as he waved goodbye to his friends.

"See you tomorrow Makoto," Asahi said.

"Bye," Ikuya said.

"See around," Sousuke said. Makoto continued to wave them goodbye until they were out of his sight. He then walked up the stairs that lead to his house. He suddenly paused and the stairs that lead to the old Nanase's house. Makoto remembered there use to be a nice old woman who use to live there, but turns out her grandson went missing, and she died a few months since it was announced that her grandson could no longer be found and is now assumed dead. Makoto felt sorry for the old woman, and wondered what her grandson was like. He also wondered if he and him could have been great friends.

"...Let's go inside Makoto," Haru suddenly said. Makoto stared at him, and smiled. Even though he would get a chance to be friends with the old woman's grandson, he was happy he had Haru.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Makoto said. He continued walking up to his house. Unaware that Haru was looking at the old woman's house as well.

* * *

"Haru? Where are you going?" Makoto asked when he saw Haru about to leave his room.

"I'm going out," Haru said.

"Going out? Where?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about," Haru said.

"...Alright, come back soon," Makoto said.

"I will, don't worry," Haru said as he left.

It's been almost two hours, and Haru was finally back home.

"You've been out for awhile," Makoto said when Haru entered his room.

"Yeah, sorry...I had to take care of something," Haru said.

"I see...where did you get that?" Makoto said as he pointed at a small keychain that was looped around Haru's wrist.

"...Bought it," Haru said.

"...Bought it? How did you..."

"It's very late Makoto, you should get some sleep," Haru said.

"Oh...alright...goodnight then, Haru," Makoto said. He laid on his bed and tried to get some sleep, but his mind was busy with where Haru went. He started to have that nagging feeling again, it was the same one when the girl that confessed to him died on the rooftop and Haru insisted that he didn't do it. Makoto was feeling anxious. He felt Haru sliding into his bed and was resting next to him.

"...Goodnight, Makoto," Haru whispered. The way Haru said sent chills down Makoto's spine.

For the first time, Makoto wished Haru wasn't sleeping in his bed.

* * *

"Can't believe there was another incident, and a couple of months after that girl died...you don't think they're linked or anything...right?" Asahi asked.

"How would I know...but we should be very careful," Ikuya said as the group watched the ambulance take the body of another dead girl. When Makoto took a closer look, he saw it was the girl that confessed to him. He then remembered the keychain that was around Haru's wrist. It was the same one that the girl had.

"...Haru..." Makoto whispered. He looked around.

Haru was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Welcome home Makoto, sorry I couldn't join you to school, I wanted to see what your siblings were doing, and I-"

"You did it didn't you?" Makoto interrupted him.

"...What do you mean?" Haru asked, but his face became dark.

"I now you killed her...you killed that girl...you also killed the girl from before to...didn't you," Makoto said.

"...So what if I did? So what? It's not like they deserved to be love by you," Haru said.

"Then who do you think should be loved by me? You? Haru...you promised," Makoto felt tears forming in his eyes.

"...I didn't promise anything...I said I would try...I did try...and now I'm not going to stop what I'm doing," Haru said.

"You can't do that Haru! You can't kill people!" Makoto exclaimed.

"...What are you going to do then Makoto!?" Haru said. Makoto's room was once again shaking, just like the last time, but Haru slammed the door shut and everything started floating.

"H-Haru!" Makoto was terrified. He wanted Haru to calm down before he does anything dangerous. Makoto knew he had to end this. "...Haru...I think you should leave!" Makoto exclaimed.

"...What...did you say?" Everything was safely back on the ground. They were no longer floating in the air.

"...You heard me...I want you to...leave," Makoto said.

"...You...you can't do that!" Haru exclaimed.

"I'm done with all of this Haru...you can't stay here anymore," Makoto said.

"Makoto...please...you invited me...you invited me!" Haru said.

"Well you overstayed your welcome here Haru...it's time for you to go...just...just go home...or wherever you need to go...you can't be here anymore Haru," Makoto said.

"...Makoto...please..." Haru begged.

"Go!" Makoto exclaimed. Haru flinched, he started walking backwards, not once dropping his eye contact with Makoto.

"...I see...fine...I'll leave...but I'll come back...you can't get rid of me completely Makoto...like I said...I'm not an imaginary friend," Haru said. He soon disappeared, and that was the last Makoto ever saw him.

He hoped he didn't regret anything.

* * *

Makoto was now in high school, and luckily for him, Nagisa and Rei were in the same school as him.

"We really missed you Mako-chan," Nagisa said.

"Yeah, sorry for not visiting often, I've been busy with the swimming club at my middle school," Makoto said.

"It's so cool you were in a swimming club in your middle school," Nagisa said.

"Yeah, it was fun...though I will miss my team..." Makoto said.

"Where are they now?" Nagisa asked.

"They're in a different high school, pretty far away too...but I could still visit them once in awhile," Makoto smiled.

"That's good because you should never be too far away from your friends," Nagisa said.

"...Right...friends..."

"...Speaking of friends...how's Haru-chan?"

"...He's gone now...I am too old to have imaginary friends anymore...right?" Makoto said. He had a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Too bad, he was a lot of fun," Nagisa said.

"You didn't exactly interact with him that much Nagisa," Rei commented.

"Yeah, but he was Makoto's friend, so of course he was my friend as well," Nagisa said.

"Right..." Makoto said.

"Hey, did you hear that Rin is coming back to Japan?" Nagisa asked.

"He is? Why?"

"He said that Australia was missing something, and thought he should come back to Japan and figure things out," Nagisa said.

"I see, well I hope he's alright," Makoto said.

"Yes, but it seems that Rin-san will be attending school at Samezuka Academy," Rei said.

"Samezuka, that's the same high school my friend Sousuke is attending to, and he told me he knew Rin, guess Rin won't feel too lonely over there," Makoto laughed.

"That's great! Oh...I've been thinking, we should start our own swimming club," Nagisa suggested.

"Start a swimming club? Do we even have a pool?"

"Yeah we do! It's a bit run down, but with a bit of cleaning and a paint job, we'll get our club running smoothly," Nagisa said.

"Alright, seems fun, let's do it," Makoto smiled.

"Yes! The return of the four amigos...well...minus one...actually...minus two since Haru-chan isn't here," Nagisa joked.

"...I'm...glad he's not here," Makoto said bitterly.

"What does that mean? Nagisa asked.

"...Nothing, why don't we fill out the forms and try to get a teacher to help us out," Makoto said.

"Right, this'll be great!" Nagisa laughed. The three headed inside the school. They were unaware of a black haired figure watching them.

* * *

Things were great for Makoto. He had his friends back, they managed to get the swimming club started, they met Rin's sister, who is now their swimming manager, they were able to get a few members, and the years have been peaceful.

Well...almost peaceful. On the day before his graduation, he was having a weird dream. He was in complete darkness, which is unusual since he usual dreams about swimming or cute kittens, but this dream was very strange, and somewhat eerie.

"Don't leave...please don't leave," a voice suddenly said.

"...W-who's there?" Makoto asked. He looked around, but saw nothing.

"Don't leave me, Makoto," the voice continued. It was now getting louder, but it sounded clear.

"...Haru?" Makoto looked around and saw a figure with his head down. "H-Haru...is that you?"

"Don't leave me...don't leave me!" Haru lifted his head to reveal that his black eyes. Black goo started coming out of his eyes and Makoto started to freak out. "Why did you leave me Makoto? I thought we were friends! You promised you promised you promised you promised!" Haru grabbed Makoto's arm and Makoto desperately tried to get his grip off of him.

"H-Haru, let me go!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I need you! I need you! You promised you would help me! You promised! Don't leave me don't leave me!" Haru continued screaming.

Makoto finally woke up with a start. He gasped for air and tried to control his heartbeat. He looked around and finally calmed down. "It was just a dream...it was just a dream," Makoto said to himself. He looked at his arm and saw red marks on them.

"See you soon...Makoto," a silent voice said in his head. Makoto looked around and became terrified.

He had to end this once and for all.

* * *

Makoto was walking to the abandoned swimming club. He call all of his friends to come and see him. Once he arrived, he saw that everyone was there.

"Why'd you call us this late Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, we do have graduation tomorrow you know," Rin pointed out.

"I'm sorry...it's just...I wanted you all to come if this is the last time I'll see you guys," Makoto said.

"Last time you'll...what are you talking about?"

"If it's because you'll be moving to Tokyo after you graduate, then don't worry, we'll see each other again, and we'll call each other and we'll-"

"It's not about that...you guys remember Haru?"

"Your imaginary friend?" Rin asked.

"...He's not imaginary...he's...something else," Makoto said.

"What are you talking about?" Ikuya asked.

"...Remember I told you about the boy who drowned...Haru did it," Makoto said.

"W-what? W-we said it had to be-"

"Come on Rin...do you honestly think what happened was something else? What about those two girls...they all died mysteriously, and their friends said they weren't suicidal...they were all connected..." Makoto said.

"What do you mean Makoto?" Sousuke asked.

"...Haru killed them...he killed them because he was jealous...and...and I'm here tonight to stop him...I think I know who he is now...I did some research and finally found out who he is..." Makoto said.

"Makoto, seriously, stop freaking us out," Rin said.

"I'm telling you the truth! Think about it, the deaths...the missing person of Nanase house," Makoto said.

"Nanse? What does that have to do with anything?" Kisumi asked.

"Wait...Nanase...wasn't he that prodigy kid that use to attend the swimming club before he mysteriously disappeared?" Rin asked.

"Oh yeah, I heard about it, turns out they found the person who kidnapped him, but they weren't able to find the body," Nagisa said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"...I think the person I was with throughout the years was Nanase Haruka...or at least his ghost," Makoto said.

"Seriously, quit it," Rin warned.

"I'm serious, really!" Makoto said.

"Jeez...I knew you were crazy the moment we saw you talking to yourself," Asahi said. He realized what he said and shut his mouth.

"...You...you thought I was crazy?"

"N-no, of course not Makoto...though...it was strange how you kept talking about him like he was real..." Rei admitted.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa hissed at him.

"...You all...you all thought I was crazy..." Makoto said.

"...It's not like we think you're crazy, but you were kinda obsessed with your imaginary friend for awhile," Rin said.

"He's not an imaginary friend! He's real!" Makoto shouted.

"Makoto..."

"...Forget it...I knew it was a bad idea to bring you all here...I just thought...it would be nice to see all my friends again...but I guess I never had real friends...you can go home already...I'll do this on my own," Makoto said as he walked passed them and entered the abandoned building.

"Makoto!" Makoto heard his so-called friends shouting after him, but he simply ignored them and walked straight for the pool.

Once he entered the pool area, he saw him. He was staring at the empty pool, just like how Makoto first met him.

"...Haru..."

"...You came back...to see me...right?" Haru said as he turned around.

"...Yeah...I came back to tell you who you are..." Makoto said.

"...Go ahead then...tell me who I am..." Haru said.

Makoto took a deep breath and continued. "Your name is Nanase Haruka, the son of the Nanse house...the one that lives next to my house...you went missing when you were a kid...you were a prodigy child since your swimming was very beautiful and very graceful. One day, you stayed late at the swimming club, but a man came in and killed you. He buried you body somewhere, but the police had no idea where it was, and soon they gave up on trying to find it," Makoto said. He looked at Haru and saw his face darken. "...I believe...I believe your body is actually in here...isn't it?" Makoto asked.

"...Yes...I was buried in here...no one bothered to find my body here...no one even thought the possibility of it being here...but only you knew where I was...I knew you would find me...Makoto," Haru said.

"...I'll...I'll help you dig it out...and then...maybe you'll finally be in peace," Makoto said. He took out the shovel he brought with him and started digging up a soft spot in the pool. It took an hour, but Makoto was able to find the body. "Here it is...you're finally free," Makoto said with a sad smile. Haru didn't say anything.

"Makoto!" Makoto heard shouting once he was out of the empty pool.

"What are you guys doing here?" Makoto asked.

"...We're sorry...we came to apologized," Rin said.

"...I...I-"

"Why should you accept their apology, Makoto? You said so yourself right? You never really had any real friends...the only real friend was me...right Makoto?" Haru said as he stood next to Makoto.

"W-who's that?" Nagisa asked.

"...You...you can see him?"

"Makoto...is that...Haru?" Ikuya asked.

"Y-yeah...that's Haru," Makoto said. He suddenly felt cold hands holding his.

"...We belong together, Makoto...we belong together...we belong somewhere better," Haru said.

"Haru? I...I don't-" He suddenly felt cold lips on his. Haru was kissing him. Makoto never realized Haru felt that way towards him, at least...not completely, but him kissing him in front of his friends was not a very romantic moment.

"H-Haru?" Makoto felt like he was in a daze.

"I need you with me Makoto. I can't leave this place without you. If you're not coming with me...then I'll force you to come," Haru said as he pulled on Makoto's arm, causing Makoto to fall into the pool.

"Makoto!" He heard his friends scream before his head hit the ground and he lost all consciousness.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Rin asked.

"I'm fine," Nagisa replied.

"Same here," Sousuke said. Everyone confirmed they were fine. Everything finally stopped shaking after a sudden earthquake, or what was assumed as an earthquake.

"Makoto!" Nagisa remembered. He carefully walked over the debris that has fallen and looked at the pool. He screamed.

"W-what is it!?" Rei exclaimed.

"M-Makoto! M-Makoto!" Nagisa stuttered as he started to cry.

"What are you...oh god..." Rin said as he stared at the sight in front of him. Everyone walked over and were both terrified and sad at the sight in front of them.

"H-He's...he can't...he can't be..." Ikuya started to cry.

"D-damn it...why did we let him go inside...why didn't we believe him!" Sousuke exclaimed as he started to cry.

"God damn it!" Rin shouted.

"I-I'm going to call the police!" Kisumi said.

Everyone stayed silent and mourned for their lost friend. The police finally arrive and they explained what happened, they did, however, left out the part about Haru. They knew the police wouldn't believe them on that part.

The police drove everyone home, while inspectors looked over scene.

"God damn...poor kid...it looks like he fell and then his head got crush by some fallen debris," one of the inspector said.

"Yeah, but at least we found the missing body of Nanase Haruka," the other inspector said.

"Yeah...but how did this kid know where it was...his friends said he was carrying a shovel with him...and I can only assumed he was the one that dig this spot earlier," the inspector said.

"I don't know...maybe the kid was psychic, or he can talk to ghosts, it's a strange world out there," the other inspector said.

"I guess...but...I wonder how did they get into this position..."

"What do you mean?"

"...Well...Nanase's hand is right over Tachibana's hand...and if the kid fell and died once his head hit the ground...then how could he have gotten Nanase's hand over his..."

"...You don't think...ghost are real...right?"

"...I don't know...but whatever happened here tonight...wasn't very natural..." the inspector said and continued inspecting the area.

The were unaware of two figures standing behind them with their hands linked together. They soon disappeared the area completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaand we're done! Woohoo! I actually got inspired to write this after reading this story called [Depths](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1106309) by [vermillion_crown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vermillion_crown/pseuds/vermillion_crown) and I've been so into that story that I couldn't help but write this because of that story. I don't know about you, but I love dark stories like these.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed that! Don't forget to leave a comment, kudos, and bookmark because they are highly appreciated. So thank you for reading and see ya guys in the next story!


End file.
